Narugami
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: Beta, si quieres ver lo que hay dentro solo entra :D


**Hola a todos mis suculentos lectores uwu, soy Kitsune Berzerk, hace tiempo me vi Noragami y me gusto el concepto, ahora lo llevo pensando y quise hacer un crossover entre NarutoxNoragami… añadiré unos cuantos personajes del mundo de Naruto, pocos, como unos 6 o menos, así que no se preocupa que no dañare los personajes de la obra de Noragami**

**¡sin mas que decir! ¡comencemos!**

-Que fastidio-

-tengo que salir bien-

-¡Rayos, quiero salir a divertirme!-

-¡estudiar, estudiar!-

-Falta un poco a la escuela y de pronto tiene todos los tratos especiales-

-usa un suéter en vez de uniforme ¿otra mascota del profesor?

-Mírala, haciéndose la chica buena-

-ojalá se corte las venas- decían estudiantes que estaban en un receso antes de entrar en la jornada de exámenes, pero la mas afectada era una chica a la que le llegaban los comentarios, era una chica peli castaña de ojos café, observaba como sus compañeros hablaban mal de ella

Pero afuera de la ventana se podía ver una especia de Mantarraya roja con una cola demasiado larga que estaba envolviendo todo el edificio del colegio, la chica de pelo castaño se asusto al ver esa criatura, se puso en una posición para rezar

-Sálvame, ¡Sálvame, Dios!- rezaba temblando de miedo por la criatura que estaba afuera y por los estudiantes que la miraban mal

-Ese deseo ¡Ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro por Naruto!- exclama un joven de unos 19 años de edad sosteniendo una moneda de 5 yenes en sus manos, el joven era de pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules como el cielo y tres curiosas marcas en las mejillas, su vestimenta consistía en un chándal negro y en los hombros portaba unas líneas naranjas que se extendía del comienzo del hombro hasta el final de las mangas, su pantalón era negro completamente y unas botas color plomo

-Oye ¿no te parece anormalmente largo ese Ayakashi?- pregunto una chica a su lado que vestía un Yukata rosado con un pañuelo largo en los hombros, su pelo era negro y le llegaba hasta el mentón, dejándose un flequillo que le tapaba la frente y ojos verde agua

-Es temporada de exámenes, todos están al límite, contigo aquí estará bien ¡Vamos, Tomone!- recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Tomone, Naruto dio un salto hacia el Ayakashi y a mitad de la caída llama a su Shinki

-¡Ven, Hanki!- Tomone brillando se transforma en un Kunai, que en una luz blanca fue volando rápidamente hacia el cielo y cayendo giratoriamente hacia Naruto

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! – exclamo Naruto, el Ayakashi mirando el la dirección del sonido ve como Naruto cae encima de él, acto seguido Naruto le da unas patadas simultaneas, el Ayakashi molesto trato de morderlo, pero Naruto saltaba esquivando las fauces del Ayakashi y cerrándole la boca de una patada Naruto salta para agarrar al Kunai que venía en su dirección

-¡Tu que profanas esta tierra del sol naciente!- hablaba como un tipo de canto, Naruto pasando sus dedos índice y medio por la parte filosa del Kunai, haciendo que brille en un todo celeste

-¡Erradico con Hanki y expulso la frívola y vasta inmundicia!- terminando de "cantar" Naruto se ve como el Ayakashi va hacia el tratando de comerlo, pero este en picada se hecha hacia un lado y comienza a cortar en todas las partes de la cola de Ayakashi y cayendo elegantemente pronuncia en voz baja

-¡Desgarrate!- y acto seguido el Ayakashi se desgarra y forma una explosión de colores

-No serviste ni para hacerme jugar con mi Shinki- hablo Naruto en la misma posición en la que quedo cuando aterrizo

-¿Naruto-san' ¡Oye Naruto-san!- exclamaba Tomone en un intento para que la suelte

-ah, si, regresa Tomone- terminando de decir esas palabras deja el Kunai girando en el aire y en un brillo Tomone vuelve a ser una humana, sacando un suspiro de Naruto, pero rápidamente Tomone empezó a olfatear sus manos

-¡Huele a ramen, que asco!- exclamo Tomone, y una flecha que decía "vicio" se incrusto en el corazón de Naruto, dejándolo en blanco

-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?- pregunto Naruto tratando de sacar esa flecha de su corazón

-Naruto-san, tenemos que hablar- hablo Tomone mirando fijamente a Naruto, este la quedo mirando y dejo la flecha donde estaba

-Yo renuncio a seguir siendo tu Shinki, Naruto-san- hablo de nuevo Tomone, haciendo que Naruto casi se caiga de la impresión

-Pero Tomone, apenas llevamos 3 meses y…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que Tomone lo interrumpió con un grito

-¡No puedo mas! ¡no lo soportare! ¡estoy harta! ¡viviendo como vagabunda con un Dios Menor que no tiene ni si quiera tiene un santuario!- otra flecha se clavo en naruto, esta tenia escrita un "Perdedor" y luego otra se clavo en su cabeza, esta tenía escrita "vagabundo" pero Tomone comenzó a llorar

-Disculpa… el que tiene ganas de llorar soy yo…- pero Tomone se puso a llorar mas fuerte alarmando a Naruto

-Hanki, te libero- Escribiendo en el aire _Hanki_, la marca de Shinki en Tomone se fragmento en mil pedazos, sacándole una hermosa sonrisa a Tomone

-Ehh gracias por ser mi Shinki, ten un buen viaje y encuentra a un mejor maestro- agradeció Naruto haciendo que Tomone lo mira con felicidad y le acaricia la cabeza

-Gracias Narutogami, suerte en su sueño- dicho esto "Tomone" se alejo caminando y Naruto comenzó a pensar

-"mi sueño, tener un santuario propio, y tener demasiados adoradores, para así pararme sobre todos los dioses y que me reconozcan, suena imposible, pero se que lo lograre, por que lo prometí"- terminando de decir eso Naruto puso su manos el los bolsillos de su pantalón y a paso lento se retiro del colegio, sin ver como a la chica que le cumplió su deseo lo miraba atentamente

-Así que Naruto-kun eh- decía mirando al aire, para volver a mirar al pelirubio, pero este ya no estaba a la vista, dejando de mirar por la ventana, se concentro en el examen que tenía un su pupitre.

**No mamen, ni este fic lo termine, ósea ni siquiera lo empecé por completo, me tenia fe con este fic**


End file.
